Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream
Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream (プリティーリズム.メロヂクヅズリム''Puritīrizumu Merodjiku Dzurimu) ''is Loveairaharune's first fanseries. It takes place straight after Rainbow Live, and takes place in Yokohama (where Aurora Dream and Dear My Future take place.) Its sequel is Pretty Rhythm: Broken Wings. Synopsis A 14 year old girl, Miyamoto Amane finally gets the chance to live in Japan. She has always loved Prism Shows with all her heart, and idolizes Aira Harune. Through her journey to become a Prism Star, she has to deal with the pain of life too... Main Characters Petal Sparkle Miyamoto Amane - The series' main protagonist. She is 13 years old at the beginning of the series, and is shy, quiet, sensitive, and kind. Amane is a bit of a loner. She is good at drawing and clothes design, but almost nobody knows. She is the eldest member of Petal Sparkle. Hamasaki Asuka - A 13 year old girl. She is very quiet much like Amane. She can be insensitive but won't deliberately do anything to hurt others. Akiyama Yumeko - A 13 year old girl, who is somewhat lazy and carefree. She easily gets bored, and usually spends all her time playing video games or going on her laptop. She's perky and loves to tease people. Nishimura Sayuri - Yumeko's 13 year old best friend, the youngest member of Petal Sparkle. An easygoing, friendly, cheerful person. She gets along with mostly anybody, but follows Yumeko around almost all the time. She's mostly enthusiastic about things, but when things get tough, she gets frustrated and unreasonable. Other main characters Inoue Kaori - Kaori is a 14 year old girl, several months older than Amane. She generally practices alone at Pretty Top, and is very skilled in singing, dancing, and skating, enabling her to win many competitions. She is considered to be one of the best at Pretty Top. She is quiet, sometimes can be very cold. Itami Misora - A mysterious girl, who looks around 15. She only takes on a main role after the first cour, but before that, she is always seen silently encouraging and helping Amane. Kimura Miki - An 12 year old girl, in a two person unit with Yoko. She's cute and lively in front of the camera, but inside she's bad tempered, immature, and controlling, trying to use others' (especially Yoko's) efforts for her own benefits. She and Amane are archenemies, due to their totally opposite personalities. Matsuoka Yoko - A 12 year old girl. Yoko is Miki's teammate, and goes along with whatever Miki orders her to do. She's timid and shy, but good with songwriting and choreography, so Miki uses that to her advantage to make herself more popular. Fujioka Emiko - The Prism Goddess. She appears whenever a successful Prism Cystalia is performed, the stronger the aura, the clearer her face is. Emiko, though has a deep, ladylike voice when speaking as a silhouette, has a much lighter tone of voice when her face is shown. Prism Stars from past series MARs Harune Aira - Now at 19 years old, she has returned to Japan with Sho, working as a fashion designer for Prism Stone, and helping out at Pretty Top. She is Amane's mentor and close friend, playing a more prominent role in the series. Takamine Mion - Mion is now the president of Pretty Top, working alongside Wataru. She coaches Amane and the younger girls in skating, dancing, and singing, and acts as a friend to them too. Amamiya Rizumu - Rizumu has also come back to Japan with Hibiki, and at 19 years old, is working as a dance instructor at Pretty Top, as well as teaching dance at other places. She also supports Amane and her friends a lot. Prizmmy Ageha Mia - Mia, now 16, is still active as a Prism Star at Pretty Top, and still in Prizmmy. She is also one of Amane's close friends, despite their totally opposite personalities. She can be a little blunt with words, but gives the younger girls a lot of confidence. Miyama Reina - Reina is still in Prizmmy at Pretty Top at 16. She helps the younger girls improve their singing skills, but also treats them as Prizmmy's rivals. Shijimi Karin - Karin is now 15 and is still in Prizmmy at Pretty Top. She sometimes coaches Amane and her friends to help them dance better. Ooruri Ayami - Ayami, now 14, is still in Prizmmy at Pretty Top. She gets along with Amane because of their similar interests and personalities. Ayami and Amane formed a duet in a competition once. List of Episodes ''See List of Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream Episodes. '' Category:Fan series Category:Loveairaharune